


Hold me close

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Danger, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Anakin gets really drunk and a guy tries to take advantage. Rex steps in and Anakin is confused because now there are two Rex's.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

The 501st were given a one week leave on Coruscant and many of Rex's brother's were taking advantage of that, by going to 79's. Rex would have joined them, but his General asked. If he would come to a Senate party with him and he agreed. Fives would've say it was because he was completely smitten over there General and would do anything for him, but that's not true.

He was hanging out in General Skywalker's room at the temple, because his General wanted help getting ready even though General Skywalker knew a lot about dressing up for Senate party's.

This was because every time he's on Coruscant, the Chancellor invites him and General Skywalker always agrees. He has no idea why the General goes to Senate party's when he always complains, about how boring they are. 

However that's besides the point because his General looks beautiful in his outfit and he has no idea what to do or say because he looks so different and his brain is fried.

General Skywalker asks if he likes it and he can only shake his head yes because he's too afraid to speak. How is he supposed to tell the General that he wants to rip his clothes off and fuck him into his mattress. He feels embarrassed, but he can't help and admire the General's backside.

His General tries to give him a suit, but he's supposed to wear his soft shell uniform. It's itchy and he hates it, but rules are rules.

When he leaves the Fresher however his General stares at him with a look he's never seen before. It makes his spine tingle in a good way and he decides the soft shell isn't that bad. 

They both stare at each other while he tries to contain, the need to claim his General.

He jumps when he hears a knock on the door and General Skywalker rushes over. The door opens and he sees General Kenobi wearing a nice suit and smirking.

"Hello you two, shall we get going."

General Skywalker nods and his curls spring out like a halo.

"Right of course master."

General Skywalker looks back with a secret smile, just for them and says.

"Come on Rex let's go."

The three of them walk out and get to a speeder. General Kenobi jumps into the driver's seat and General Skywalker pouts at his master. He looks away because his General had no idea how dangerous a situation he is in.

He jumps into the back seat and hopes his General doesn't sit next to him. He is so close to jumping him.

Luckily General Skywalker gets into the passenger seat. He looks at General Kenobi and says.

"Master why can't I drive?"

General Kenobi bluntly said.

"Anakin were supposed to go to a Senate party, not the healers ward."

"Obi-Wan I promise we won't crash."

"Yes, but I can't promise that I won't have a heart attack with you driving."

"What's that supposed to mean master?"

"It means your driving is reckless."

"I drive perfectly fine tell him Rex."

He had been zoning out for the entire conversation and only tuned back in when he heard his name. So Rex did one of the first thing's he was taught. Bullshit everything he said and hope for the best.

"General Skywalker is really good at stuff and an amazing General."

General Skywalker smirked and turned to his master. 

"Told you and Rex call me Anakin."

Obi-Wan just groaned and shook his head.

W"hy do I even bother and Rex call me Obi-Wan."

"Yes sirs."

Anakin was going to reply with something, but they reached the Senate building. He hated this building he wasn't sure why, but this building always had a looming darkness over it. Like something really evil was inside. But he just brushed it off. Of course it would feel like that, this is the Senate were talking about. If someone asked Rex to give two word's to describe the Senate. He would say darkness and evil because it fit perfectly.

As they walked inside Anakin and Obi-Wan continued to chat with each other. When they reached the party Rex instantly regretted coming. There were so many Senators and from what he could hear. None of them were saying good things. He breathed in and then out before walking in. Some of the senators looked at him with disgust on there faces.

He could hear a few senators whisper about him and her tried to ignore it. Besides it wasn't as bad compared to Anakin. Senators were looking at him, like he was a piece of meat.

They talked about how pretty he was and they examined his body. Right in front of him. Anakin ignored it, but a few bave senators actually went over and touched him. One even grabbed his General's butt.

He glared at them and walked closer to Anakin. He noticed Obi-Wan had gotten swept up in the crowd of senators leaving them alone.

The two looked at each other for a moment. Before Senator Amidala walked over.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could talk to some of the senators about your life on Kamino."

He blinked at Senator Amidala in surprise and looked at General Skywalker. His General gave him a thumbs up. His General whispered.

"Don't worry about me."

He nodded and followed after senator Amidala.

He stood there and realized he was all alone. He thought about finding the Chancellor, but he wasn't there.

He crossed his arms thinking. Well this sucks. So he did the only thing he could think of. He walked over to the bar sat down and started ordering some drinks because if he had to be here by himself. He was not going to be here sober. Even if his master got mad.

After his fifth or sixth drink. A waiter came over telling him he had an admirer before setting a drink down. He had already gotten most of his drinks from a secret admirer. So he ignored it and looked around while enjoying his drink.

No one stood out to him and he couldn't see his Master and Rex through the crowd.

He was about to go back to his drink. When someone stood out. He saw a human male with a fancy suit. He had black hair and green eyes. The man noticed his attention and walked over. 

He watched the man walk over and he had to admit, the guy was really hot. But he was going to turn him down.

The man sat down next to him and before he could get a word out, he started talking.

"My name is Neziah Yves and I hope you like the drink I sent. How about I get you another one? It looks like you drank the first."

Neziah called a waiter over and asked for a few more drinks. When the waiter left Neziah turned back around and started talking again.

"Are you a jedi? What's that like? I can't imagine having to fight in the war. What's it like?"

Neziah only stopped talking when a waiter came back with their drinks.

"Ooooh here we go. Try this oh and try this one and see if you like this."

One after another Neziah kept pushing drinks in his face and asking him to try it.

At first he was a little annoyed, but after a few more drinks he didn't really care. In fact Neziah was really funny and he enjoyed talking to him. By his 20th drink he was seriously drunk.

He swayed in his seat and when he looked at Neziah he saw Rex instead. He smiled to himself. He would rather have Rex sitting with him then Neziah. He loved Rex and would do anything for him.

He watched as Rex started talking some more, but he wasn't listening he was far to drunk. Then Rex did somewhere unexpected but nice. He put his hand on his thigh. He giggled because Rex never did that. Even though he wished Rex would.

Slowly Rex started inching his hand higher and higher, before leaning in and kissing him. He was happy to oblige and quickly opened his mouth to let Rex's tongue in.

He shivered in anticipation and smiled. Rex never did this either, but hewas happy Rex did it now.

Things started to get more heated and Rex asked.

"Can you sit on my lap?"

He giggled and happily sat in his lap snuggling closer to Rex. He felt really warm and dizzy, but he ignored it.

He wiggled around in his seat and gasped when he could feel a bulge underneath him. He blushed and Rex pulled him closer. He could feel Rex's hot breathe on his ear and he shivered.

Rex started whispering in his ear and telling him all sorts of things. Hr wanted to make Rex happy so, he pressed down on his bulge. 

Rex shivered and he continued to move up and down for a bit before Rex grabbed him and started leading him somewhere.

He was really drunk and kept stumbling as they walked. Rex wrapped him in his arms and squeezed his butt. He gave a surprised yelp and Rex kissed him. He had no idea where they were going but was happy to follow his Captain any where.

As they were about to walk out of the Senate building. He saw another Rex and giggled because now there were two Rex's. This one looked angry though and started yelling at the other Rex. He was confused and tried to focus on, what they were saying.

"Where do you think your going with my General?"

"I'm just taking him to have a little fun so mind your business clone."

The man spat the words at him, but he ignored him. Instead he looked over at Anakin and felt a spike of alarm. He could see that Rex was clearly drunk.

He glared at the man and practically growled.

"Let him go he's drunk and can't consent."

"What does it matter he's practically begging me for it. He was bouncing on my cock earlier. Besides I can't help that fact that he's a little whore."

Rex turns toward him and starts making out. He's confused and doesn't know what's going on or why Rex would said that. But Rex wouldn't let him pull back and continued to kiss him.

When Rex pulled away the other Rex looked slightly aroused but also really angry. He started feeling uncomfortable and he wanted to get away.

I"t looks like you enjoyed that too. How about this you let me go and I will let you have him after I'm done."

Rex growled and said.

"No your not going anywhere with him."

The other Rex smirked.

"What are you going, to do about it?"

He watched as the other Rex grabbed the Rex holding him and started to attack him. He was confused and could only watch in a daze as the two Rex's fought. He wasn't sure which one he was supposed to help. 

He felt himself start to panic and he stepped back. The Rex that had been holding him went down in no time and the angry Rex grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

He looked back expecting to see the other Rex lying on the ground, but instead he saw Neziah laying on the ground. He was confused and didn't know why Neziah was laying on the gound. Rex saw him looking back and frowned at him. Before putting him in the speeder.

He wasn't sure where they were going, but it was quite and no one said anything. When Rex parked the speeder he saw they were at the temple and frowned. Why were they at the temple.

Rex grabbed his hand and lead him to his room in the temple.

When they entered the room Rex pushed him onto the bed and started to take off his shoes. He fumbled around a bit before taking off his shirt and pulling his pants down. Rex's eyes widened in shock and he grabbed his hand.

"Anakin please stop."

Rex was bright red and looked like he was about to die in embarrassment. Which made him confused.

"I thought you wanted this?"

Rex looked shocked and he asked.

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"When we were at the bar. Remember you put your hands on me and were telling me all the things you wanted to do to me."

Rex looked horrified and angry.

"Anakin that wasn't me, that was Neziah."

"What! That can't be true I thought it was you."

He sat down and felt really upset. He whispered.

"I wanted it to be you. I really like you and I thought it was you."

He felt really hurt and Rex sat down next to him.

"I really like you to Anakin."

He looked up at him in surprise and smiled. Rex smiled back and the two leaned in and shared a kiss. It was sweet and nice and he really enjoyed it. When they had to break away. Rex stood up to go.

"I should probably go."

As Rex went to leave the room he made a distressed sound. Rex looked back in suprise.

"Don't go Rex, Please."

"But Anakin I don't think we should make love until your sober and can properly agree."

"I'm not talking about fucking Rex. I want you to stay with me and snuggle. It's so cold and I love you."

Rex blinked for a moment unsure if he should agree or not. In the end he chooses to join him and the two snuggle in together. It doesn't take long before they are fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing he noticed, when he woke up was his raging headache. He groaned and rubbed his face. He turned over and saw Rex laying next to him.

He panicked and fell off the bed. It woke Rex up with a jolt and he locked around for an invisible enemy.

He would have apologized, but he was panicking because he got drunk and slept with his crush. He moved to stand up, but was surprised when he didn't feel the delicious burn of sex.

He frowned and looked at Rex in confusion.

"Did we have sex?"

"No."

He nodded and pulled his clothes on before leaving the room.

"I'm going to make breakfast!"

He left the room on shaky legs, but felt relieved. If he was going to have sex with Rex. He wanted to remember it.

While he started getting out the ingredients. He could remember bits and pieces of what happened. He tied an apron around his waist and got to work.

He was humming to himself, when Rex left his room. His Captain watched him from the doorway. He smiled at his captain and said.

"Good morning Rex. I'm sorry about waking you up."

He continued cooking in a comfortable silence. It was nice sharing this space with Rex. He could definitely get used to, waking up with Rex by his side.

Rex watched him and decided to ask.

"How are you not hung over?"

He waved his spatula and cheerfully said.

"Oh, you know. The force."

He can see Rex nod out of the corner of his eye.

"Can you tell me what happened last night? I only remember bits and pieces of it."

"Yeah of course."

He smiled and started putting food on two plates. He set both plates down at the table, before sitting down.

He looked up and saw Rex standing over him. He smiled and pointed at the plate.

"Come and eat Rex. We can talk after you start eating."

Rex sat down after a moment of hesitation and started eating. He took his first bite and his face broke into a huge grin. He started shoveling food into his mouth and saying.

"This is amazing."

He blushed and looked away.

"It's not that good."

"This is the best thing I have ever tasted. I didn't know you could cook?"

"Oh yeah, my mom taught me. Obi-Wan is a terrible cook so I always cooked.

He filled Rex's plate with more stuff while asking. 

"What happened?"

Rex looked up at him and asked.

"How much do you remember?",

He thought back and said.

"I remember this guy bought me a drink and then started talking with me. I think his name started with an N.x

Rex nodded, but his fists were clenched. He continued talking and scrunched up his face while trying to remember what the man's name was. 

Rex thought the nose scrunch was adorable and he started thinking about kissing his General.

However the thought stopped when Anakin said.

"I think it was Nez, but I'm not sure."

He almost growled the words when he said.

"The rankweeds name was Neziah."

He looked at Anakin cautiously and asked.

"Is that the last thing you remember?"

He started getting nervous. There was something in his Captain's voice and the force that worried him.

He studied Rex carefully and said.

"Yes, that's the last thing I remember. What happened after that?"

Rex grit his teeth and looked really angry, but also unsure. He reached out and held his hand saying.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

He could feel his anxiety creeping in. He looked at Rex's comforting honey brown eyes and gulped. He drew in a shaky breath, before nodding with eyes of steal.

"Yes, I want to know what happened."

Rex looked at him for a long moment deciding on something.

"You got really drunk. The man you were talking about was trying to take advantage of you."

Rex rubbed a finger against his hand.

"You thought he was me. He took advantage of that and had you sit in his lap. He kissed you and had you sit on his cock."

He nodded and took in a shaky breathe while yelling at himself. How could he be so stupid. He almost went home with that senator because he was so dumb.

Rex must have noticed his train of thought because he quickly said.

"Your not dumb, he took advantage of you."

"I shouldn't have gotten so drunk."

"Maybe, but I shouldn't have left you alone."

"You shouldn't need to watch over me. You deserve the right to hang out without me."

Rex squeezed his hand and whispered.

"But I want to. I want to watch over you."

He blushed and looked at Rex in surprise.

"What?"

"I want to be by your side. As your captain, your friend and hopefully as more than friends."

He nodded and whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He had tears in his eyes and he started shaking.

He looked up at Rex and asked.

"Are you serious? Why would you ever love me."

You are the most amazing person, I have ever met and I choose to love you."

Rex reached out and brushed a finger against his face. He leaned into the touch and whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They lean in and Rex kisses him. It's a soft press of lips, but he returns it. Slowly it starts to become more, until they pull away, panting for breathe.

He walks around the table and sits in Rex's lap. Rex holds his hips and looks up in delight.

They continued kissing each other. While whispering soft promises between them.

Rex reaches out and kisses his wrist.

"I promise to always be there for you."

He kisses Rex's nose and says.

"I promise to stay by your side."

Rex holds his hips tighter they trade kisses back and forth.

Ahsoka walks in and takes one look at them before screaming.

"My eyes!"

She ran out of the room. It was silent for a moment, before they burst out laughing.

He looked at Anakin's beautiful smile and whispered.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Rexwalker Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Rexwalker


End file.
